Regret Me Not
by emmikuu
Summary: The Avatar goes to the highest bidder. In which she realizes that Tahno isn't so bad after all.


_Let's skip the 'how've you been'_…

She was doing it for the good of the city. The good of Republic City was important. Very important. Of course, for she had only risked her life, trying to save it, several times and counting.

This counted as one of those times.

Sure they had a weapons and body check of all of the people there but… who knew? The sneaky ones were always… sneaky. _Well, duh, Korra_.

She made her way into the back-stage area and poked her head out behind red curtains to watch.

"There!" the short and robust man-on-the-mic called out, pointing somewhere in the mass of seated people, "Ninety yuans!" A hand shot up and the little exuberant man exclaimed, "One-hundred and twenty yuans!" Another hand raised, "Two-hundred! Two hundred yuans!" He paused to take a breath, "Going once! Going twice! And sold, to the Chen family!"

Rivulets of sweat formed on his forehead and slid down his neck in thin streams. She hoped that she would never have to do this again.

The speaker's eyes turned to her and he eagerly motioned for her to move on stage. Korra bit her bottom lip and trotted over to his side. There were occasional whispers, but for the most part, the crowd remained silent.

"Ladies and gents," the man said, there was a smug look on his face. "I now bring you the Avatar, Korra!" The sound of applause spread around the open auction and Korra shifted uncomfortably.

The man held up his free hand and the crowd went silent. "You get her for one day!"

"We'll start the bidding at one-hundred yuans," he said. Her brows furrowed. Were they serious? Asking for such a high price…

Three hands raised. _What? Really?_ How would he even know which one was the first-

"Yes, you! One-hundred-" he stopped and pointed to the a newly raised hand. "There! two-fifty yu-" he cut himself off again, pointing to the other side of the room. "You! four-hundred and fifty yuans!" he exclaimed, red in the face.

Korra didn't even want to be there, but even she was bouncing on the tips of her toes. Just how high could it go, would it go?

The man jumped and pointed into the crowd again, "You! Six-hundred and ninety yuans! Once! Twice! Sold! To… would you stand and come up here, please?"

She saw a head of black hair stand and move. It was wavy, a bit lengthy, and parted to one side…

"Tahno?" she exclaimed without thought.

"Oh, and it seems as though they know each-other! The Avatar Korra and the esteemed winner of the pro-bending championships for four-years, Tahno! A perfect match, I say!"

No, she wouldn't punch the jolly fat man. She would not.

Korra was soon shuffled off of the stage by the next exhibit. She hopped off of the plat-form and eyed Tahno.

"Exactly what kind of game are you trying to play at here, pretty boy?" she demanded, taking a step closer to him and poking her index finger to his chest. It hadn't been long after the Pro-Bending Finals, but she was glad he could dress himself normally and go out into public once more. _Sort of_.

His hair was longer, less bouncy and lively but bags under his eyes had turned into subtle shadows.

"No game, Avatar," he said as his lip quirked into a half-smile. And he _still_ had that annoying pronunciation issue. Really, what in the spirits was an _Uh_-vatar?

But he was serious, that much she knew.

"Why?" she could only ask.

"When you have money… and only money, you try to buy your way to happiness. I buy whatever I want. And I wanted you, so I bought you. Simple," he smoothly replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She mulled the thought around in her head. He wanted her? He was joking right? Because how did that make any sense at all? It didn't. Not to her.

_Well, he did spend six-hundred and ninety yuan on you, Korra_.

Yeah but-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tahno clearing his throat.

"So can I call you Korra, then?" he asked. She looked at him with a quirked brow. He was never one to beat around the bush.

The corners of her lips pulled up into a smile.

"I never said you couldn't."


End file.
